In U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,017 a method is disclosed for producing a reclosable plastic bag having a zipper that extends transverse to the longitudinal or running direction of the web of the film from which the bag is formed. In accordance with the disclosed method which is illustrated in simplified form FIG. 1 of the present application, a zipper segment 10 having interlocked profiles is fed transversely across a web of bag making film 12 and one of the profiles is attached to the web. The length of the segment is equal to approximately half the width of the desired bag. At a bag making machine the web is formed into a tube by sealing the edges of the film together with seal bars 14 after which the other profile of the zipper is attached to an inner surface of the tube by seal bar 16s. The construction of bag 21 is completed by forming a cross seal 18 by seal bar 20 which also serves to sever the completed bag from the tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,314 problems associated with attaching a zipper transverse to the running direction of a bag making film are discussed. In this patent and other relatively recently issued patents, the problems of attaching transverse direction zipper are addressed by providing the zipper profiles with extended flanges to facilitate the attachment process. In many instances, however, it is desirable to use a flangeless zipper or a zipper with limited flanges. For one thing, such zippers utilize less plastic and hence tend to be cheaper than zipper with flanges. In addition, because of their smaller size, greater lengths of flangeless or limited-flange zipper can be wound on comparably sized rolls as compared with flanged zipper which enables longer production runs.